When Everything Changed
by DracoMalfoyIsNotSexy
Summary: What is, in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny did die. Harry and Ron lost their minds from Lockhart's spell. And worst of all Tom Riddle's memory walks the world once more...Well Dumbledore may not let that happen exactly...*NEW UPDATE EVERY WEDNESDAY!*
1. Summery

**Author:**_**Me! Jemma. :3**_**_  
Chapter: Summery.  
Warning: None. Well a slight mention of character death.  
Spoilers: Yes, there are some.  
J.K Rowling owns these characters, I do not...Obviously._**

**!**

What if, in the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny did die? Harry and Ron went mad from Lockhart's spell, and worst of all Tom lives. Not Voldermort, but Tom Riddle.

But at a price, Tom lives, but a spell from Dumbledore himself put Tom as a Second year again, and no one knew who he was…Dumbledore decided to give Tom, another chance. But maybe the head master had something set out for Tom.

Harry and Ron were put into the Hospital wing; they don't remember a thing, not even Hermione. She is alone, sure she has other friends, but Harry and Ron are her best friends.

The Weasley family are mourning terribly. At the death of their daughter and sister and Ron not remembering who they even are.

Life at Hogwarts went on though...Third year for the trio, and Tom began…And signs of remembrance for Harry and Ron were showing. They remembered their families now.

Thought Hermione was still alone…So she thought, but everything was going to change…


	2. Chapter One

Rawr! Hai there, so here is Chapter One! :3

* * *

**Author:**_**Me! Jemma. :3**_**_  
Chapter: Chapter One.  
Warning: None.  
Spoilers: Yes, there are some.  
J.K Rowling owns these characters, I do not...Obviously._**

H

ermione walked to the class, potions with Professor Snape, without Ron or Harry. Which of course she was extremely upset about. _Why couldn't they just remember her_…?

She entered the class room; half the room was full of Gryffindor's and the other Slytherin.

She walked passed everyone, right to the front and sat on a chair, on an empty desk. Professor Snape walked passed everyone, and every student went quiet…

Snape was talking about how third year was different in his class, and how everyone would be seated where he chooses and will work with the person next to them for the whole year. Hermione signed, she would most likely, knowing her luck, she would end up with Malfoy. Or even Parkinson…

"Right" Professor Snape started "I want Finnigan with Malfoy at the front, Parkinson with Patil' He went on and on, whilst everyone walked to their new seats. And lastly she heard her name. "Granger, at the bad with Riddle" She got up, grabbed her book and walked to the back of the room, to see a boy sitting at the desk. She had never seen him before.

He was defiantly new, or she had just never seen him before, seeing as he was a Slytherin, that could be the reason. He looked up at her slightly, as she came closer; he had a very sad expression, and dark brown eyes that matched his hair.

She walked around him and sat on the chair next to him, placing her book down on the table.

As the lesson went on Hermione found herself not interested. Not bored exactly. She was normally in this class with Harry and Ron and of course, and she liked to answer every question, because they would always look back to her and smile, or give her a thumbs up.

"Erm" The boy next to her whispered, Hermione looked around to the boy, to show him, he had her attention. "Do you, erm have a spare quill perhaps?" He asked, she nodded and pulled a quill out of her pocket. She handed it to him. "Thank you, I'm Tom by the way" He whispered and held his hand out. Hermione took it and shock his hand. "Hello, I'm Hermione"

**_BANG!_**

They both looked up, to see Professor Snape, with a ruler in hand, against the table. "Talking without permission…Detention tonight" He sneered. Hermione signed and watched Snape walked back to the front of the room, to carry on talking about Essence of Dittany. This was a potion that repairs skin over a wound, a very boring subject.

The lesson came to an end and Hermione trailed out of the room alone, and carried on walking towards the hospital wing. She was greeted by Madam Pomfrey, Hermione walked on to the two end beds, where Harry and Ron were laying in their beds talking.

"Hello you two" She smiled and sat on the stall. 'Who are you? Ron asked both his and Harry's faces in complete confusion.

"Oh, come on guys. It's me Hermione. Your best friend! You must remember me!' Hermione nearly yelled, a few tears resting on her eyes.

"No, sorry. We don't remember" Harry said, looking honestly upset. "It's okay, I suppose. I mean Madam Pomfrey will help you and you will both remember me" She smiled.

There was a silence.

"So what have you to done today?" Hermione asked, interested in her two best friends. "We played cards, and the nurse showed us some people, to see if we remembered them" Harry told her, Ron didn't say much, he just stared at her.

Hermione smiled and sat with them for a while, until it was time for her to leave for her next class….


	3. Chapter Two

**Author:**_**Me! Jemma. :3**_**_  
Chapter: Chapter Two.  
Warning: None.  
Spoilers: Yes, there are some.  
J.K Rowling owns these characters, I do not...Obviously._**

Hermione entered the Great Hall after her lesson of Ancient Runes. She wondered over to the Gryffindor table, which was next to the Slytherin table. She took her seat, alone, opposite to the Slytherin, and it just so happens when she looked up, the Tom boy she met in Potions would be the one she saw.

Tom looked up to see Hermione sitting along, eating her dinner. He wondered why she was alone, he also noticed, she was beautiful. He cursed himself for letting himself say that about a Gryffindor.

He watched out of curiosity, how come she was alone? '_I thought Gryffindor's were all buddy buddy_'

Hermione left the Great Hall for her last lesson of the day. Which just so happened to be Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Professor Hagrid. She smiled slightly; she hadn't seen Hagrid yet, this year. She walked through the school and to the outside, to find her way down to Hagrid's hut. Her class mates and others were waiting for the whole class to arrive.

Hermione quickly stood with Neville. Which he seemed happy about, they all followed Hagrid in to the massive forbidden forest, all carrying their Magical 'Monster' Creature book. Hermione started stroking the spine of the book, to relax the book and let it open to her. The book opened to the page she needed, which was more than helpful. She looked up and saw Neville was having trouble with his book, and his clothes were practically shredded. She giggled slightly. "What are you laughing about Granger?" Hermione looked around to see Draco Malfoy glaring at her, along with his followers; Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe who were also glaring.

"What's it to you Malfoy" Hermione spat. Malfoy laughed, and the rest of his 'gang' copied. Hermione walked away right before he could answer, she didn't want to be bothered by him…She walked over to the massive rock that was in the middle of where every other student was. She leaned against it and started to read her book of monsters. Hagrid was still preparing the Hippogriff in front of them.

Hermione was truly amazed by the Hippogriff actually. She had read about them, but had never seen them in real life. So this lesson was going to be a treat.

Tom Riddle held his Book of Monsters in his hand and watched curiously at Hagrid…He swore Hagrid was kicked out of Hogwarts in his third year. Why was he teaching?

Tom looked around at the other students, a bunch of idiots if you asked him. One boy's clothes were all ripped up, because he didn't know how to open the bloody book. _'How stupid could you get'_ thought Tom.

His eyes searched until he found the girl from the Gryffindor table. The one who was alone. She was leaning against a rock, alone again. He wondered why. Everyone around her could see her, and glanced over to her every so offend, but never spoke to her… He walked forwards towards the girl with bushy hair, and a Gryffindor robe. Tom discreetly started to lean on the same rock as her, an arm's length away. "Why are you always alone?" He asked. Hermione looked up at the boy, and noticed it was the same one she sat with in the Potions class.

"I'd rather be on my own" Hermione replied, obviously she was lying. No one knew that though. Of course she didn't want to be alone; she was her two best friends. "Really? You don't look so content with being alone?" Tom added. Hermione looked up at Tom, his dark brown eyes looking curiously at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable about how he was looking at her. Tom seemed to be studying the witch.

"No reason. I'm trying to figure you out, that's all. I mean you are a Gryffindor right? Are Gryffindor's not normally among their friends?" Tom asked, trying not to offend Hermione.

Hermione didn't have the time to answer as Hagrid had called the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's to attention. Hagrid started explaining what a Hippogriff was, and that this one was called Buckbeack.

Hippogriffs were very proud creatures he said. Hagrid asked whether anyone wanted to ride him, but no one wanted too…

The lesson was very boring, because Hagrid was nervous, but he carried on talking about Hippogriffs. Though Malfoy and his followers would shout something nasty or hex a Gryffindor in front of them.

So naturally Hermione was glad to leave, of course she said a well done to Hagrid, and he also asked about Harry and Ron. She explained how they could not remember her.

After departing Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room, she greeted everyone she walked past, but honestly all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and read a good book. And that is exactly what she did.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author:**_**Me! Jemma. :3**_**_  
Chapter: Chapter Three.  
Warning: None. Spoilers: Yes, there are some.  
J.K Rowling owns these characters, I do not...Obviously._**

* * *

"Ms. Granger, you can come in now"

Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall. She lifted from her seat and followed her into the office.

"Take a seat Granger" McGonagall said, Hermione did, as did McGonagall.

"Why did you want to speak to me Professor?" Hermione asked, curious to why her Professor wanted to talk to her early in the morning, before breakfast early! Hermione sat and watched Professor McGonagall as she opened a cupboard behind her desk.

"Ms. Granger, this is a very dangerous but special magical object" McGonagall explained holding up a long chain with an hour-glass with a circle around it at the end of the chain. Hermione looked at it closely, she had a slight idea of what it was…A time turner. But she thought there were none left. "That's a Time Turner Professor?"

Professor McGonagall smiled, just because she guessed Granger would know what device she was indeed holding. "Yes, and I am giving it to you"

Hermione looked utterly confused…Why would her Professor give her a time turner, of all things. "Because, Ms. Granger, I have looked at your lesson choices, it seems half of them are on at the same times, I honestly didn't know how you'd mange it, especially considering the amount of _Hogs Work_ you would receive, so I have invested in a Time Turner to help you with your lessons."

Professor McGonagall handed the Time Turner over to Hermione, whose eyes stayed on the object until it was safely in her hands "Thank you Professor"

"But remember Granger, bad things happen to wizards and witches who meddle with time, so be careful"

Hermione nodded, and said thank you once before, departing the office, placing the Time Turner in her pocket.

**!**

"Hello Madam Pomfrey" Hermione smiled as she walked through the Hospital wing.

She reached Harry and Ron, but there was a girl sitting with them. A girl with blonde wavy hair. The girl turned around from Ron and Harry.

"Who are you?" She hissed. Hermione looked oddly at her, "I'm Hermione I came to see Harry and Ron, now who are you?"

"I'm Lavender, Won, Won's girlfriend!" Lavender glared at Hermione.

"Won Won!?" Hermione said, repulsively. She then ignored Lavender and walked around to Harry. "Harry, Ron how you both feeling?" Hermione asked, looking at the two friends. Lavender had walked around to Ron's side, holding his hand tightly.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, Hermione looked confused. "Because I come and see you every day Harry"

"Yes, but Lavender said that you are just trying to take us away from her." Ron added. "Wha…But Lavender isn't even our friend" Hermione argued.

"She said she was, she even had photos. Now if you don't mind Hermione, could you please leave" Ron said, looking right at Hermione.

Hermione stepped back and glared at Lavender, she couldn't believe this. How did Lavender even do this!?

She ran out the Hospital Wing, crying. She ran past the Great Hall, forgetting about Lunch, she ran right up to the Astrometry Tower, where hopefully she could be alone.

Hermione ran to the edge, not wanting to turn back, she looked over the view, Hogwarts was truly beautiful.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around, quickly, to see Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy!

"What do you want?" She spat, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her eyes all puffy and red. She was slightly out of breath, from running all this way.

Tom and Malfoy walked closed to Hermione, being careful, Hermione was wary though. Hermione didn't trust Malfoy what's so ever. But Tom, she didn't know…

"We're not going to hurt you Granger, Merlin; we would get kicked out of here!" Malfoy hissed.

Hermione signed and walked over to the edge again. She did not care that both Tom and Malfoy were staring at her, she wanted to be alone.

"Can we go now Riddle, it's lunch!' Malfoy hissed. 'Hush will you, fool!" Tom spat back, he walked closer to Hermione and stood next to her.

He was curious to why the Gryffindor was crying. He looked at Hermione, her head was leaning on her arms, and he could see her tears dripping from her face.

He coughed, which did make Hermione look up at him. "What is the matter?" Tom asked, Hermione looked at him oddly, she thought everyone knew why she had been upset for this year.

"It's nothing" She replied, feeling weird, she didn't want to talk about her problems with a stranger; she wished Ginny was still here, Hermione had formed a friendship with the youngest Weasley.

"Well surely there is something the matter, as those tears fall for a reason" Tom muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Hermione still said nothing, Malfoy stood forward. "Granger, its Potter and Weasley, isn't it?" Hermione looked up and nodded.

"What have they done?" Tom asked, wiping a few tears from Hermione's cheeks. He questioned himself to why he did that exactly.

Hermione signed and told them both exactly what was going on, how she felt so alone, and everything that went on in the Hospital Wing earlier.

The two boys were quiet when she finished talking, until Tom did something Malfoy and Hermione were not expecting.

"Well if you like, I mean, I suppose you could hang around, that's what people call it right? You could hang out with us!" Tom smirked, because maybe this could be his chance to get close to Potter. And then when the time comes, Potter will trust him, and that is when he can attack.

"What!" Malfoy squeaked. Hermione looked as shocked as Malfoy did. Would she, really be seen with Slytherins?

"Yes, Hermione, would you like to?" Tom asked, grinning.

Hermione didn't really know what to say, she didn't want to be alone, and she guessed Tom was nice enough, so maybe this was a good thing to choose.

"Erm, okay then?" She answered, still not completely sure. "Now, we may go to Lunch Draco!" Tom said, as he started walking to the stairs. Draco looked at Granger, her eyes were still red, and her hair was slightly messy but it suited her.

"After you Granger" Draco smirked as Hermione looked oddly at him. Though she walked ahead, following Tom, unsure still.


	5. Chapter Four

**Author:**_**Me! Jemma. :3**_**_  
Chapter: Chapter Four.  
Warning: None.  
Spoilers: Yes, there are some.  
J.K Rowling owns these characters, I do not...Obviously._**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Tom's little idea. And he was enjoying it! Finally someone with a brain as smart as his, maybe less actually. But still! He had someone he could sit with and study.

Draco had been wary of having Granger around, though after two weeks, he had learnt to deal with her being around. She seemed to keep Riddle happy. More of the Slytherins began to notice the two Slytherins with one of the 'Golden Trio'

Pansy Parkinson had not taken it to heart and tried to hex Hermione, only to be hexed herself by Tom; she now had a pig's tail! Obviously she was in the Hospital Wing for that.

Though other Slytherin's had been okay with Hermione, which she found utterly strange, but found an odd friendship with a certain Blaise Zabini. He had turned out to be an intelligent, kind wizard, who also liked to make Hermione smile from using his fluent Italian that all the girls loved.

!

Hermione strolled into the Great Hall for Breakfast, feeling much better and happier really. She had tried to visit Harry and Ron, though all she got was an ear full from Lavender, but weirdly enough Malfoy had offered to go with her, scare Lavender kind of thing. Which Hermione was grateful for. They'd be doing that, right after Breakfast.

She took a seat on the Gryffindor table, right next to Dean Thomas. He smiled, but said nothing, due to the food in his mouth. She smiled, noticed the two Weasley twins had sat right in front of her.

"Hello Hermione" They both said, and smiled. Hermione smiled, she always loved it when both boys said the same thing together. "Hello boys, how are you today?"

"Great" "Wicked" They answered, together again. "Has Ron made any signs?" George asked. Hermione shock her head, but told them about her and Malfoy going to the Hospital Wing after Breakfast.

"Good, that Lavender is so annoying, pestering us in the common room, about Ron" Fred added.

Hermione rolled her eyes and ate the rest of her Breakfast. She finished it with a gulp down of Pumpkin Juice, and stood up, and bided a farewell to her table and walked towards the Great Hall Exit.

Malfoy had noticed and quickly caught up with Granger. "Thank you Malfoy, for coming with me" Hermione smiled at the taller blonde.

Malfoy smiled, which was a rare thing and said "You can call me Draco, you know, I mean we are practically friends, right?"

"Of course...Draco. And Hermione to you" She smiled, Draco nodded. "Okay…Hermione"

Hermione and Draco walked into the Hospital Wing; Madam Pomfrey smiled at them as they walked past. Right past her to where Ron and Harry laid. And of course Lavender.

Evidently Harry and Ron were being let out of here today. Madam Pomfrey saw no reason in keeping them here, they might as well be learning.

Lavender was shocked when she saw Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing here!?" She screamed. Hermione scoffed, as did Draco. "Buzz off Brown!"

Lavender listened, for once. Hermione bit her lip, to try and not laugh from how wussy Lavender actually was.

She and Draco turned to Harry and Ron, who were dressed in their robes, and ready to leave.

"I thought we said go away" Harry hissed. "Look here, Potter, Weasley. Hermione here is your best friend; you should learn to treat her with respect!"

"Why should we?!" Ron spat. Draco took one step closer to the ginger "Do you want to be throwing up slugs again Weasel."

Ron looked oddly at Draco; he had never thrown up slugs, had he?

"Okay, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy I think it is time for you to leave for your lessons" Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione and Draco listened and walked to their lesson, which happened to be Divination…

Hermione walked in and sat on the cloth covered table, on her own. She looked up and saw that Harry and Ron had walked in; they had been assigned to sit at the table with her. Slight happiness washed over her, maybe in this lesson, they would remember.

Alas. Hermione had no such luck of Ron or Harry remembering her, though they had remembered something. They remembered a memory…

_"So does this make any sense to you?" Hermione asked, Harry and Ron looked at the little train model in Hermione's hand. It was the Hogwarts Express. _

_Harry and Ron both examined the train model. "Yes!" Harry nearly yelled. "Isn't that the Hogwarts Express?" Ron asked, Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ron, that's where we sat and ate all those sweets!" Harry smiled and looked at Ron. _

_"Do you remember anything else about it?" Hermione asked, noticing Draco was looking at her from his seat on the other side of the room. She smiled at him and he returned it. _

_"Yeah, the first time we ever sat on that train, a boy came into the carriage looking for a toad, does that mean anything?" Harry asked. Hermione signed, she was with Neville when that happened. "That's Neville, he is across the room. Don't you remember the girl with Neville?" She asked Ron and Harry shock their heads and went over to speak to Neville, now that they remember him…_


End file.
